A glass comprised of two or more finely-dispersed phases of differing refractive indices scatters an appreciable quantity of visible light. When in sufficient thickness such glasses can exhibit complete opacity even though they absorb virtually no visible light. Such glasses, termed opals, are well known in the glass industry for the fabrication of products as diverse as lantern globes and dinner dishes.
Opacity in glasses is normally achieved through one of two mechanisms or as a result of a combination of those two mechanisms. The first means of light scattering involves the presence of a small amount of material suspended in the glass which has an index of refraction differing very markedly from that of the base glass phase. In the second mechanism the phases present may differ less in index, but where the suspended phase constitutes a major proportion of the body, the high number of interfaces occurring gives rise to extensive light scattering with consequent opacity. Either mechanism may involve suspensions of crystals in a glassy matrix or suspensions comprising two immiscible glassy phases.
Opal glasses have also been classified by the glass manufacturer according to the method of production. For example, where the kinetics of phase separation are so rapid that opacity occurs during the quick cooling of a glass body characteristic of the conventional glass forming processes, spontaneous opals are stated to result. In contrast, where the kinetics of phase separation are so slow that the glass body must be maintained for a substantial length of time within a temperature interval wherein phase separation takes place at a finite rate, the resultant products are termed reheat or thermally opacifiable opals. As can be readily appreciated, the need for a separate heat treating step significantly increases the production cost of reheat opal glasses.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an opal glass demonstrating a very high degree of opacity suitable for use as dinnerware. That utility impresses several constraints upon the character and means of production of the glass. To illustrate, the operable compositions will form spontaneous opals so that the expense of special heat treating procedures to secure the desired opacity will be eliminated. The glass must resist chemical attack by alkalies present in commonly used dishwashing materials. Prolonged and/or repeated exposure of the glass must neither remove the gloss from the surface of the dish nor cause a degree of porosity in the surface which can result in the absorption of foreign substances with consequent staining. Most preferably, the glass will be compatible with currently conventional decorating techniques. That circumstance demands a coefficient of thermal expansion of between about 60-90.times.10.sup.-7 /.degree.C. and a softening point in excess of 750.degree. C. Furthermore, it is highly desirable that the glass not be excessively heated when used in a microwave oven. Inasmuch as occlusions having diameters no larger than 75 microns can initiate breakage when the glass article is exposed to thermal shock, the particles suspended in the base glass matrix must not approach that size.
In order to forestall excessive corrosion of the molds used in the formation of glass article, the crystal liquidus temperature will be less than 1350.degree. C. by as large an increment as possible. For the same reason, any inclusion of fluorine will be in small amounts, viz., less than 5% by weight. Moreover, because fluorine is relatively volatile and, hence, pollutes the air to a certain extent, it is preferred that the fluorine level be held as low as possible, ideally zero. For convenience in forming glass articles, the viscosity of the glass at the liquidus temperature will exceed 200 poises.